SONIC MEETS THE HERO OF ST CANARD
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: AFTER SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS GET CHAOS CONTROLLED ST. CANARD AND THEY MEET DARKWING DUCK, BUT EGGMAN HAS ALSO GOTTEN CHAOS CONTROLLED TO ST. CANARD AND HE MEETS THE FEARSOME FIVE, CAN SONIC AND DARKWING STOP THERE ENEMIES,READ TO FIND OUT! CONTAINS, SONAZE TAILSMARINE NUXROUGE AND DARKMORG
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE ARRIVAL IN ST. CANARD

In a part of St. Canard.

A bright light that takes place and after the light disappear Eggman appears in his Egg mobile.

Eggman:( Looks around ) Where am I huh? ( looks and sees the Fearsome five's lair ) Hmm? maybe who ever lives here can help me with my problem.( flies to the fearsome five's lair )

In an a park in another part of St. Canard

Two ducks were taking a stroll in the park one wearing a purple jacket, a purple cape and a purple hat and one with a red dress and white-striped black hair, they were none other than DArkwing Duck and Morgana Mccawber.

Darkwing: Ah, Morgana isn't it a great day for a stroll in the park?

Morgana: Yes it is dark darling.

Suddenly a bright light takes place and Sonic his friends appear.

Tails: where are we? ( looks around )

Sonic: I don't know Tails, ( looks to everyone else ) everybody else okay?

Everyone else: were okay.

Darkwing: Who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic Sonic the hedgehog, ( points to Tails ) the two tailed fox is my best friend Tails, ( points to Blaze ) the lavender cat is my girlfriend Blaze,and (points to Knuckles )the red echidna is my other best friend Knuckles.

Darkwing: Nice to meet you all I am Darkwing Duck! and the tall duck right next to me is my sweet girlfriend Morgana Mccawber.

Morgana: Nice to meet you Sonic and your friends including your girlfriend.

Sonic and his friends: Nice to meet you to Morgana.

Darkwing: So Sonic Where are you and your friends from?

Sonic: Well Me and my friends are from a planet in a far away galaxy called mobius, and by the way where are we anyway?

Darkwing: you're in St. Canard and i'm the hero of this city, and your on earth.

Sonic: Hm! interesting city the only city i've heard of is Station Square.

Darkwing: Well Sonic it's getting late Would you and you friends like to stay at my place until you can get back to your world.

Sonic: are you sure Darkwing we wouldn't want to be burden on you.

Darkwing: Oh! you're not putting a burden on me it the least I can do to help.

Sonic: Thanks Darkwing we really appreciate it.

Darkwing: Okay then follow me. ( gets on to his motorcycle with Morgana on the back and drives off to his house )

Sonic: We're right behind you Darkwing ( follows Darkwing with his friends behind him )

 **A/N: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND I PLAN ON WORKING ON AND UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR THIS CROSSOVER AND MY K.P CROSSOVER, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE SLEEP OVER AT THE MALLARD'S HOUSE.

At the Mallard's house.

Darkwing: here we are my house.

Sonic: Wow! nice house.

Darkwing: Thank you! Sonic, but when Darkwing unlocks the door and open's it he hear's a familiar little girl voice.

?: Hey Dad!

Sonic: Who was that?

Darkwing: My 9-year old adopted daughter Gosalyn.

Just then a pale yellow duck with orange hair and a pony tail came up to Darkwing.

Goselyn: So dad how'd your date go?

Darkwing: For your information it went fine, Oh and by the way met some new friends. ( points to Sonic and his friends )

Sonic: Hey Goselyn nice to meet you.( Sticks out hand )

Goselyn:Hey Sonic are those your friends.

Sonic: Yes there my friends ( points to Tails ) the two tailed fox is my best friend Tails, ( points to Knuckles ) the red echidna is my other best friend Knuckles, ( points to Blaze ) and the lavender cat is my girlfriend Blaze.

Tails/Knuckles/Blaze: Nice to meet you Gosalyn.

Gosalyn: Wow! Hey Sonic are you a hero?

Sonic: Yes I am! i'm from a planet in a far away galaxy called Mobius, Woah! ( gets tackled to the ground )

Gosalyn: Wow! a hero from another planet, so Sonic what do you do for fun huh? huh?

Sonic: well I go on runs sometimes, um! Darkwing is she always this energetic?

Darkwng: Yes! she is,but you get used to it sooner or later,and Gosalyn shouldn't you be in bed?

Gosalyn: well I wanted to be able see you when you got back.

Darkwing: Yeah! yeah! go to bed!

Gosalyn: Yes dad ( goes up stairs )

Darkwing: ( yawns) Well i'm going to go change then get ready for bed, Sonic you and your friends are welcome to sleep in the living room if you like ( goes up stairs )

Sonic: Thank's Darkwing we really appreciate it, well ( yawns) I'm going to go get some sleep good night everybody, see you in the morning. ( goes to the couch puts the bag with Chaos Emeralds next to the couch and lays done on it )

Tails/Knuckles/Blaze: Night Sonic! ( lays down on the floor )

 **A/N: I PLAN ON WORKING ON AND UPLOADING THE FOURTH AND THE FIFTH CHAPTER FRIDAY, BUT IT DEPENDS ON HOW LATE I GET BACK FROM HANGING OUT WITH MY DAD, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE PLAN OF THE FEARSOME SIX.

In the base of the Fearsome Five.

Eggman had came across a door and heard some voices.

Negaduck: Gentlemen as we all know we are all tired of losing to Darkwing duck ( bangs his hand on the desk in rage ) we need someone smarter then us that can get rid of that meddlesome hero.

?: Maybe I can help with that.

Negaduck: Who said that?

Suddenly they see a man with a egg shaped belly in a red lab coat and black boots which was non other then Eggman come through the door.

The Fearsome Five: Who are you?

Eggman: I am the great doctor from a planet called mobius that i've tried to rule over but my arch enemy Sonic keeps stopping me every time,,and I heard your conversation and seems we both have the same problem, but maybe if we together we get rid of our enemies,and by the way who are you five?

Negaduck: I am Negaduck from a world called the Negaverse ( smirks ) I like the way you think doctor, by the doctor does your enemy have a girlfriend?

Eggman: Why yes he does,why does your enemy have one to?

Negaduck: He does indeed and she's a sorceress.

Eggman: Well my enemy has girlfriend that's a pyrokinetic.

Negaduck: So doctor now that we know what our problems are your plans to get rid of them

Eggman: First get our enemies to come to us.

Negaduck: So what is your plan to get our enemies to come to us.

Eggman: First we kidnap our enemies girlfriends then we wreak havoc, by the way what city is this?

Negaduck: you're in St. Canard.

Eggman: St. Canard? i've never heard of it,is this where you're from?

Negaduck: No i'm from a different world opposite from this one.

Eggman: oh, Anyway why don't we start on our plan.

Negaduck: Hehe what do you say we ambush our enemies and I know just the place.

Eggman: A great idea Negaduck


End file.
